Have Yourself a Merry Little Yule
by Lydia2
Summary: Noticing that his father is depressed shortly before Yule one year, Frodo Gardner decides to plan a surprise party


ROTK was awesome! Okay, I've been saying that to everyone I run across practically. Anyway, I got the idea for this while I was waiting for the show to start since I was there a half-hour early. So I jotted down a few ideas and this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Have some Christmas spirit and don't sue!

Sam had been moping around for days. It was a week until Yule, and the smial was empty. All of his children had now moved out and it was rather depressing for him, since he was used to having a million people in and out of Bag End. Now his own children would be starting their own family traditions with their own children. As he sat torpidly in his chair, he didn't notice Rosie staring at him.

Rosie herself was actually a bit happy about the quietness of her home. Of course she missed her children, but she was relieved to be free of all the trouble that came with preparing everything while the children were underfoot. She could tell that her husband was unhappy, though, so made up her mind to find a solution, or at least stay out of his way until he cheered up. He was the sort of person that made everyone else miserable when he was unhappy, and she wanted to keep her happy spirit for the season.

Frodo Gardner, the second child of Sam, had also noticed his father's sadness and made up his mind to do something about it. He had always been close to his father, since he shared the name of the older hobbit's best friend. As he wandered off through the snow, he tried to come up with a workable idea. He had come from Hobbiton to pay his father a visit, but on seeing the depression hovering over Sam, he had immediately abandoned the idea for the same reason as Rosie.

Finally he made up his mind and walked back over to his small burrow where he lived with his wife and two daughters. He could have lived in Bag End of course, but had decided that privacy overruled comfort at least for the time being. 

Carlita Gardner immediately noticed her husband's preoccupation and decided not to break his concentration. She tried instead to watch unobtrusively what he was doing. He got out several pieces of paper and began to write, quickly and neatly. Then he picked up some coins and headed out again.

Frodo headed over to the pony post where letters and packages could be left for someone to deliver. Paying the hobbit, he handed over most of the papers. The last, however, he held onto, as he recalled who it was for. Instead, he took it with him back to his home and set it back on the table while he grabbed warmer garments and a pack to carry some changes of clothes.

Carlita stared at him in amazement and then glanced down at the letter. Though most hobbits were not much for reading and writing, Frodo had taught her years ago, shortly after their marriage. Written on the outside of the paper was one word, Legolas. Frodo came up to her then, only just then regaining a bit of the sanity he had lost when inspiration overtook him.

"Dear," he began uncertainly, "I will be gone a few days. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but my father really needs this. Not that you are to tell him anything, this is a surprise for him."

A look of confusion crossed her face but she nodded and gave him a kiss before he set out.

Frodo saddled his pony quickly and set out east. He was going to Rivendell, because he had heard that Legolas was there, visiting Elladan and Elrohir, who were now the lords of that almost deserted place.

It was shortly after noon when he set out, and he set a fast pace, despite the snow-covered ground. By evening, with few stops, he had reached Buckland.

Merry was very surprised to hear he had a visitor. He was just about to go to supper when it was announced that Frodo had come. His first reaction was shock at the name. He had just put in a hard day's work and was not at his best. Fortunately for his sanity, the son of Sam was close on the steward's heels so Merry was not obliged to faint or do any other disgraceful action.

"Frodo-lad, what a surprise!" He exclaimed. "Sorry, shouldn't be calling you lad anymore should I?" He added.

Frodo chuckled. "You have since I was born, I don't see why you should stop now! But I need to ask a favor. I am riding to Rivendell and I need to borrow and a sleeping roll. You see, Father has been very unhappy since Lily moved out, so I am going to invite Legolas over for Yule. I have also sent word to all my sisters and brothers so they will be coming as well, I hope. Anyway, if you have one I can borrow, I'd be much obliged."

"No problem, lad, I'd love to see Legolas myself. Maybe you can stop here on your way home if he comes with you."

"Of course, sir, after all, I will need to return the blankets after all."

Merry chuckled and had the younger hobbit follow him to his chambers. The bedroll was tucked away in a closet now, and rarely used since his own children were too old to take on camping trips like he used to make. He followed Frodo to the door and wished him well before heading off to supper. _Huh_ he thought _as if I'm going to let him have all the fun. He's his father's son all right, so I should have no problem convincing him to invite me over. And my family of course. And Pippin. And…_ He broke off the thought there. _Okay, so maybe I'll be more polite than that about it. And anyway, knowing him, he's probably already planned for that contingency._ With a last smile at his own foolishness, he entered the dining hall, then cringed as he recalled that he hadn't invited Frodo. It was too late now, though, so he just spared one last thought to hope the hobbit remembered to stop for a meal.

Okay, that's the beginning. It still isn't completely developed in my head yet, but please review to give me ideas.


End file.
